


Finally

by Lavender12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Im new to this so go easy on me, LGBTQ, M/M, i'll add more later, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender12/pseuds/Lavender12
Summary: George and Clay have been best friends since kindergarten. This is their story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. I'm very new to ao3 and I really wanted to see if I was any good at writing so here we go. Idk how far I'll go with this. Just doing this out of curiosity.  
> Later in the story I mention the song, Safe and Sound by Capital Cities. Maybe listen to it? Its a nice song. :3
> 
> Also before you read, I wanted to add, there are these two creators and their names are crustyysam and imrigs.They really inspire me and their work is amazing, so go check it out and give them some love! <33
> 
> Last thing. Didn't know if I should add this but, Clay and George are in highschool. They are both seniors. George is 18 and Clay is 17. :)

George wakes up on his bed in his room. He lies staring at the ceiling for a moment before slowly sitting up. Immediately after he feels a small ache in his neck. He looks to his right, to see Clay asleep cuddling George's pillow. The sunlight is peaks through the curtains, and leaves the blonde looking almost angelic in it.

The brunette catches himself staring at the sight in front of him. He wonders why he hasn't noticed how the sunlight makes Clay's skin look golden, or how when he sleeps his lips turn down slightly at the edges. Wait. Why was he staring at his lips?

He notices that he's begun doing that. A lot. Whether they're in the car, going to school or sitting together doing homework, he catches himself staring at his lips, thinking things he shouldn't.

He turns to his left and grabs his phone off the nightstand, checking the time. _8:21 AM, Sat. July_ _27th_.

George gets up quietly, grabbing his towel off his chair, resting it on his shoulder, and heading to his door. He turns the knob as quietly as he can, doing his best not to wake Clay, and pulls the door open. The door squeaks the tiniest bit. He turns back and sees that he's achieved his goal. He walks out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. 

The brunette goes down the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door softly after he enters. He places his towel on the toilet, and opens the shower curtain.

He turns the right knob all the way to the right, it letting out a long squeak as he does so, and then the left knob slightly to the right, making the water almost scolding hot. He enjoys the heat.

He strips himself of his clothing, throwing them next to the toilet, and steps in the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

Throughout his shower, George tells himself why he shouldn't think about his best friend the way he does. He tells himself to stop thinking about how Clay's lips would feel against his or how his hand would hand would feel around his own. He tells himself he doesn't have to try so hard to make Clay laugh, even though he he loves the sound with all his being. He tells himself to stop getting so flustered by the blonde's playful flirting. He tells himself to stop thinking about him late at night when he can't sleep because he's thought about him so much. He thinks so hard about what not to do, that he starts to get a headache.

He decides its time to get out of the shower, so he turns both knobs all the way to the left, causing the water to stop flowing from the shower head. He opens the curtain and steps out, shivering from the temperature change.

He dries his hair off quickly and wraps his towel around his waist. He picks his clothes up from off the floor and exits the bathroom.

He enters his room and sees Clay sitting up on his bed, scrolling on his phone, and his pillow back where George's head once was.

\----------------------

Clay wakes up to a faint squeak and then pattering coming from a different room. After a few moments of groggy wake up thoughts he looks over and sees that George is no longer in the bed. Or the room. He sighs and places George's pillow back where it was before Clay stole it in his sleep. He wishes it was George he was cuddling, not his pillow, but it was good enough.

The blonde looks around for his phone. He finds it on the floor, on his side of the bed. He grabs it and checks the time. _8:26 AM, Sat. July, 27th_. He unlocks his phone and begins scrolling through Twitter.

About 15 minutes later Clay hears that faint squeak again and then the shower curtain open and close. Then he hears the bathroom door open and after a few footsteps, George enters the room. Clay looks up and his eyes widen slightly as they graze George's body, meeting his chocolate brown eyes soon after.

He quickly looks back down as George says, "Morning, Clay." Clay attempts to control his thoughts while he responds, "Hey, Georgie." He looks back up meeting the brunettes eyes again, and grins at the small boy who is now lightly blushing.

George grins back, but continues to stare at the blonde's green eyes, Clay staring back at the smaller's brown ones. Eventually George raises an eyebrow at him and says, "I'm going to get dressed. Were you planning to watch?" Clay's eyebrows raise slighty as he realizes that George wants him to leave the room. He gets off the brunette's bed.

Before he leaves the room, the taller decides he wants to mess with George. He walks towards him and leans close to his ear. "I'm not opposed to watching, but I know you get so easily flustered by me so I'll make things easier for you, baby." Clay looks at the smaller, long enough to see him blush.

The blonde smirks at him and quickly exits afterward.

\-----------------

"I'm not opposed to watching, but I know you get so easily flustered by me so I'll make things easier for you, baby." Clay says.

George feels blood rush to his face and his eyes widen at the pet name. He watches the taller leave his room. George groans, annoyed at how hard Clay makes things for him. He gets irritated at how easily the blonde can make him lose his train of thought or blush.

He grabs a pair of boxers and black socks from his top drawer, black sweats from the third, and a light blue shirt from his closet. He puts them on swiftly and leaves his towel hanging from the rack, on his door. He exits his room.

\------------------

George went to his parents room to say good morning and quickly went downstairs to meet Clay in the kitchen.

The brunette and the blonde decided what they want for breakfast. They pick a basic eggs and bacon. Clay grabs the ingredients out of the fridge and places them on the counter, while George gets two pans out from the cabinet.

The two boys eat in silence while scrolling on their phones.

Clay decides he wants to mess with George again so he exits Twitter, and clicks his messages. His clicks on George's contact.

**Gogy <3 **

_so after I left, what'd I miss? i really wanted to watch you know ;)_

The brunette's phone vibrates. George groans quietly and rolls his eyes as he reads the message. Clay smirks at him from across the table.

George closes his eyes and thinks, ' _Why does he do this to me? He knows exactly what to say to me. He makes me feel so- no, I have to stop thinking like this.'_

Clay can see that George is blushing and deep in thought from just one text, so he decides to push a little bit further.

**Gogy <3 **

_you okay? you look very red but i think it suits_ _you_

The smaller's phone vibrates again. He slowly opens his eyes to look at the new message sent to him. He blushes even harder turning a crimson red. He covers his face with his hand and sighs.

Clay swallows down a laugh and trys to push George a little bit more. 

**Gogy <3**

_why do you get so red george? are you embarrassed? need a hug? a kiss maybe? all you have to do is ask baby <3 _

The brunette's phone vibrates once more. eorge peaks at his phone and let's out a little gasp at what he reads. The blonde isn't usually this forward, and George is getting very fed up with his antics. He drops his hand from his face and stares Clay in his eyes. His mesmerizing green eyes.

" _Clay_." George says. He holds out the 'y'.

" _Yessssss_?" Clay responds. His eyebrow lifts slightly.

"Stop. You're getting on my nerves. Do it again and I won't help you with your English project." the brunette says with a small grin on his face.

He knows the taller will listen. He really needs George's help on his assignment because it worth a big portion of his grade.

The blonde's smirk falls off his face and he changes his expression to a serious one as he replies with, "Yes sir. Whatever pleases you." His face quickly switches from serious to playful quickly throwing a wink at George before fixing his features again.

George's grins falls off his face and after a moment of thought, he grabs the last piece of bacon off his plate and chucks it at Clay's face. Clay looks at the bacon, picks it up off the table, and bites of a piece before saying, "Thanks. I wanted another piece anyways."

\---------------

Later around 12:13 PM, the two boys are sitting on George's bed, deep in a conversation about what and what not to put in a script for Clay's school play. Clay writes down George's instructions and begins working on his script.

\-----------------

After a few hours of arguing and frustration, Clay just about finishes his script.

"Thank you Georgie." Clay says while hugging the brunette slightly.

"What are you thanking me for? You're not finished yet. You have to do the last act, Clay." George says softly, trying to be patient with Clay. 

"I gotta go home cause I have to get stuff ready for Nick and Darryl tomorrow. I'll finish this there. Can you take me home?" the blonde asks.

"Sure." the smaller replies.

Clay packs up his clothes from his previous nights stay and his school work into bookbag.

They both put shoes on and George tells his parents he's taking Clay home.

\-----------------

George and Clay walk to the car and George admires how beautiful the taller looks in the sunlight. His skin shines and his eyes glow. His hair turns from a dirty blonde to a beautiful shade of what he thinks is gold. He quickly tries to remove these thoughts from his head when he realizes what exactly he is thinking about.

As soon as George starts his car, he turns the radio on because he doesn't want to sit in silence with his thoughts. The song Safe and Sound comes on.

_Even if the sky is fallin down, I know that we'll be safe and sound_

Clay hums along with the trumpets. George hands inches towards the radio to turn it off, because the blonde's voice is so melodious. He stops himself because he would rather not explain to Clay why he turned it off.

The brunette listens to him quietly sing along with the song and he enjoys every second of it. He fights the urge to look at Clay.

_You could be my luck_

_Even if we're six feet underground I know that we'll be safe and sound_

George tries his hardest to focus on the road so he doesn't take down a mailbox as he gets closer to Clay's home, but with how soothing his voice is, it makes it really hard for the brunette to concentrate.

The 5 minute ride to Clay's house finally comes to an end. It felt like the longest five minutes of George's life, fighting the strong urge to stare at Clay while he sings, and wrap his arms around the taller's waist.

The blonde hugs and thanks George quickly before exiting the car and slinging his bookbag onto his back.

George waits until Clay is safely in his house before he drives home, the two exchanging waves once the blonde gets inside the doorway. 

For the rest of the day all George thinks about is how mesmerizing Clay looks in the sunlight and how beautiful his voice sounds. He finds himself replaying Clay singing along to Safe and Sound.

He becomes eager for tomorrow, when he, Clay, and their new friends, Nick and Darryl, will go to Clay's and spend the night together. He gets excited for when he'll see Clay's face again.

And just like every night, since 2 months ago, he dreams of Clay.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 AM and I finally finished this first chapter. I didn't really proof read and like I said at the top I'm very new to this so go easy on me.  
> If you want leave me some suggestions. Maybe I'll make another chapter. I hope you liked it:)  
> Have a good day/night and remember to actually sleep once in a while. <33  
> -L


End file.
